


Please, Sir

by TheMightyFlynn



Series: Satisfaction [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dubious Morality, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Masturbation, high!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Satisfaction'. In the few months since Severus and Harry parted in the alley, Severus has set up a BDSM club and moved on with his life. The last thing he expected was to have to save Harry bloody Potter from himself inside said club. The second to last thing he expected was Potter's reaction to seeing him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Sir

“Do I not please you, Sir?”

Severus sighed as he stared down at the beautiful sub kneeling before him, eyes wide and pleading. He had consciously chosen someone who looked almost the exact opposite of Potter, whom he had glimpsed around the club he owned on numerous occasions that night. Antonio was olive skinned with wide brown eyes and straight, bleached blond hair that reached down to the middle of his back. He was, in fact, the perfect choice for Severus, as he had been well-trained in the art of dominance and submission. He knew exactly what Severus wanted when he wanted it without Severus needing to ask. Severus was, however, completely uninterested. It had taken him many months to be able to get the funding together to start this club, and it cost almost as much per month in bribes to the appropriate authorities to keep it open. He did not need the Ministry’s publicity stunt wandering around ruining everything that he had built.

“No, Antonio, it’s not you; you pleased me greatly.” Severus saw no need to lie to the man before him and so he ploughed on with the truth, heedless of the sub’s reactions. “I am, however, in the mood for something else tonight. If you will excuse me.”

Severus knew for a fact that there were illicit activities that took place in the darkest corners of his club and that, if Potter ran into any of them, no bribe would be high enough to stop the authorities from closing him down. He had to find that moronic child and kick him out before he destroyed Severus’s livelihood. Standing and moving off away from the hurt brown eyes of his latest sub, Severus stalked along the wall of the club, keeping his eyes on the bar and dance floor. How he was to find Potter was beyond him, but he had to try. Reaching the opposite end of the club, he turned to scan the dance floor properly, keeping an eye out for the unruly hair that would indicate ‘Potter’. Finding only his usual crowd of patrons, Severus moved off towards the bar, just barely keeping from snarling at the leather-clad girl who got in his way. He caught the eye of one of his security force, indicating to him to meet him at the end of the bar. The man arrived just after Severus and was rewarded with a string of the foulest language Severus could muster at the sight before him. Harry Potter – eyes dilated, mouth open and panting – grinding against a young brunet who looked like all his dreams had come true.

“Throw him out,” Severus snarled to the guard, indicating the man Potter was dry-humping.

“Hey, what the – _Snape_? Lemme alone. What the fuck are you _doing_ here anyway?”

Severus knew the intent of Potter’s words was not to turn him on, but the parted lips and obvious bulge in the front of Potter’s jeans brought back memories Severus only allowed himself to examine in the privacy of his own suite. Taking in Potter’s unsteady stance, Severus knew that there was something else in his system other than simple alcohol.

“Saving your worthless hide yet again, it seems,” Severus snarled, grabbing Potter by the collar of his shirt and dragging him back into the office behind the bar. “What have you taken?”

“Taken?” Potter spun around, his hands clenching by his sides, staggering backwards a few steps. “I haven’t _taken_ anything and even if I had why the hell would I tell you?”

Ignoring the words, Severus strode up to Potter, grabbed his shirt again and dragged him over to stand in front of the mirror above the sink on the opposite wall. “Do not lie to me, boy. What have you taken?”

Potter gasped as he got a look at himself. “N-nothing, I swear.” Severus stepped back, watching as Potter leant closer to his reflection in the mirror, staring at his dilated eyes and flushed cheeks. “All I’ve had tonight was what I got from the bar.”

A little trickle of suspicion trailed down Severus’s spine at that. He knew for a fact that his bartender was one of the reasons that he had to pay so much to keep this place open. He also knew what a temptation it must have been when he had first recognised ‘The Boy Who Lived’ as the one who was asking for a drink. Severus allowed his eyes to stray down to Potter’s cock straining against the denim enclosing it. The use of muggle drugs was unusual in wizarding society, but there had been a few dealers who had combined some of them with wizarding drugs to create stimulants for the older doms who wished to keep more than one sub. Severus had indulged himself on more than one occasion when he wished to have more than one man in a night. If the bartender had slipped one to Potter in a drink... Severus flicked his eyes back up to Potter’s face as his hand came into view, sliding down to adjust himself.

“Go home, Potter.”

Severus turned and moved back to sit on the one lounge he allowed in this office. The throb of his own cock told him exactly what would end up happening – again – if Potter were to stay. He knew that there was no use in allowing his thoughts to slide in that direction: Potter was no sub. He glanced up when the only response he received was a low groan. Potter’s head rested on the glass of the mirror, he was leaning one hand on the sink while the other massaged the – what must have been painful by now – larger-than-Severus-had-imagined erection in the front of his jeans.

“Fuck me.”

“Excuse me?” Severus raised an eyebrow, attempting to keep hold of his usual cool tone.

Need coursed through him when Potter turned to lean back against the sink and spread his legs. The smirk Potter sent him before he cupped his cock through his jeans both infuriated Severus and turned him on. Moving his hand in a deliberate motion, Potter let out a ludicrously loud groan of pleasure as he jerked his hips into his hand.

“I couldn’t walk properly for a full day after last time; I want that again. I want you to tell me what to do. I want to be bossed around. I want to be tied up and fucked so hard I forget my own name.” Potter pushed off the sink, lurching a little before managing to walk in a relatively straight line towards where Severus sat frozen on the lounge, shock racing through him at the admissions Potter was making. “I want that thick, hard cock shoved so far up my arse I can taste you.”

Severus made no move to stop Potter as he straddled his hips and began to grind on top of him. A small voice in the back of his mind told Severus he should send Potter home; that he was too intoxicated to do this to. Another, slightly louder voice demanded to be told what the harm could be in allowing Potter to wear himself out before sending him on his way.

Listening to the second voice, Severus slid down the lounge so that Potter was grinding against his stomach, rather than directly on top of his own needy cock and settled in to enjoy the show. Potter’s head was thrown back, his eyes closed and mouth parted as his breaths came in sharp gasps. Severus watched as one of Potter’s hands ran slowly up his chest to pinch a nipple, playing with it through the thin fabric of his shirt. The other hand came to rest on Severus’s shoulder, gripping painfully hard as Potter almost lost his balance. A tiny, needy whine escaped Potter’s throat as his hips jerked wildly, his pace increasing as he got closer to orgasm. Severus allowed himself to wonder if this is what Potter had sounded like the last time in the alley... That if Severus had cared to listen in, he would have heard the soft moans that would have sped him on to his own orgasm so much faster. The thrusting of Potter’s hips occasionally pushed his tight arse back against Severus’s cock, eliciting unwilling gasps. 

“Gods, too much, it’s too much.” Potter’s head fell forward as his hips began to stutter. “Please, Snape, please... I need you inside me... I – I need to come.”

“Come then.” Severus groaned as he gave up on keeping control and cupped Potter’s throbbing cock, squeezing until the younger man began to come in his jeans.

“Oh, Gods... Fuck, fuck, _fuck_... Good, so good,” Potter moaned as his body spasmed over and over again, soaking the front of his jeans with hot cum.

Severus automatically continued to massage the pulsing cock in his hand as Potter came, milking him for every drop he could get. Staring transfixed at the look of utter bliss on Potter’s face, Severus felt himself gripped by the urgent and desperate desire to cause that look again: the glazed eyes, parted lips and flushed cheeks made Potter look so incredibly debauched, despite the fact that he had only had what basically amounted to a hand job. That desire was not halted when Potter fell, boneless, on top of Severus and began to beg.

“Please, Snape, I need you inside me... Need to be fucked... You’re the only one who can make me feel this good... Please...”

Severus noted, as he shoved Potter off him and onto the floor in a last ditch self-preservation move, that he was still half-hard; or he had gotten that way incredibly fast after coming so hard just a minute before. Figuring it must be the effect of the whatever-it-was the bartender had slipped him, Severus ignored the words still spilling out of Potter’s mouth, despite the fact that he had just been dumped onto the floor by the man he supposedly wanted so much. Standing to make his way into the bathroom to take care of his own pressing need, Severus was stunned by the next words out of Potter’s mouth.

“Please, Sir.”

Of all the times Potter could have chosen to have some manners, it had to be _that exact moment_. Every single one of Severus’s dominant instincts was screaming at him to step up and take the willing submissive who was literally begging him for satisfaction. The calmer, more rational side of his mind was telling him that the alley should have been the last time they saw each other; that Potter didn’t really want _him_ ; all he wanted was release. Potter was too strong-willed to make a true submissive and Severus had not the patience to break him. It was the clenching of Potter’s hand in the soft leather of the trousers Severus only wore when he was at the club that prompted him into action. Waving his wand, Severus Summoned a small vial of mild sedative that was coloured to resemble a sobering potion from the cupboard in the bathroom and held the vial out to Potter.

“Drink this and lie on the lounge.”

Severus stayed to make sure Potter did as instructed, discovering that attempting to keep his hands to himself when presented with such temptation tested the self-control he prided himself on. He sneered with true disgust as even the movement of Potter’s Adam’s apple as he drank the potion seemed to turn him on further. Knowing Potter in the intimate way he did, Severus knew that no matter the level of Potter’s intoxication, it would have been another good fuck. If only his moral compass had pointed even the slightest bit further South...

He spun on his heel the second Potter lay down on the lounge, making a hasty retreat into the bathroom. Groaning as he sank down onto the closed lid of the toilet, Severus finally released his achingly hard cock from the leather confines it had been straining against. A swiftly muttered lubricating charm had his fingers slick enough to slide along his hard length. Wasting no time with complicated fantasies, he went straight for gold: Potter’s tight arse clenching around him in the alley as he came for the second time; Potter advancing on him, demanding to be fucked until he couldn’t walk straight; Potter’s eyes, wide and so very green as he begged to be taken. It was the repetition of the words _Please, Sir_ that had Severus coming incredibly hard.

“OhGodsMerlin... _FuckPotterfuck_ ,” Severus groaned, unaware that he had just moaned the name of his former student. “ _Christ_.”

His free hand reached down to massage his swollen balls as he covered his chest and hand with rope after rope of cum. He continued to stroke and massage himself even after he began to soften, managing to squeeze one last dribble of cum out over his knuckles. Groaning in pure pleasure as he fell back against the cistern of the toilet, Severus smiled. That was how he fell asleep: wilted cock in hand, covered in his own spunk with a self-satisfied smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to prompts!
> 
> The way I see this series going is that Severus will (reluctantly) take Harry on to teach him to be a proper submissive. It's possible that he'll pass Harry on to another dom - quite possibly a blond-haired, prat-like pure-blooded Slytherin, but we'll see about that - when he thinks they're getting too close. That will cause all sorts of fun complications between the three of them.
> 
> But like I said, I'm open to prompts, so if there's a scenario anyone wants to see, let me know :)


End file.
